I Love Him
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: will this be the moment she discovers she loves Patrick Jane? Jisbon YAY love it. Short Chapters but its not about quantity its about quality lolums
1. I Love Him

Well here is a little story I have been thinking about for a while. I started writing it while listening to the song pieces by red. Maybe you too can picture this story with that song. Enjoy.

I love him

Lisbon stood in disbelief. Her legs were fixed in place. She couldn't move, couldn't react to what was in front of her very eyes. Was it this that would make her realise her love for Patrick Jane? What his bleeding in her doorway the moment she found out that she was in love with him?

He leant heavily against the doorframe of her apartment. His left hand was over a wound on his torso that bled freely.

"Help me," he said

Lisbon spurred into action as he began to collapse into her. She gently placed him on the floor. His eyes were knotted in pain.

"Jane, Jane look at me" said Lisbon, one hand behind Jane's head as she lifted it "What happened?"

"He did!" said as he let out a moan of agony "The man I have wanted to kill for so long got to me first."

Lisbon stared at Jane, taking in his fearful expression, his pale features and the love that flowed from his light blue eyes.

Lisbon got here phone out of her back pocket. She quickly dialled 911 into the keypad and looked at the bleeding wound as the phone rang.

"I need an ambulance" she paused "you need to hurry." she said as she hung up.

Yes this is going to be one of those stories that have really short chapters. I will post the next one up later after I finish school if you want me to. Please review.


	2. I Love You

Well here is the second chapter. Another short one XD so evil. Enjoy

I Love You

Lisbon held the fading Jane in her arms, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stay with me please." She begged as she looked into his eyes

"What have I got left to live for?" said Jane as he let out another ragged breath.

"I…" Lisbon paused, emotions hit her like a wave "I love you." She said as she let tears fall from her green eyes.

Jane did not reply. He lay in her arms completely speechless.

"I love you Jane." She repeated as she choked on one of her tears.

"I love you too." He said as he smiled ay her.

She let out a laugh. Slowly she pulled him closer to her. Not wanting to let go, holding him in a protective embrace.

She looked into his eyes and saw that the fear had left them. It was replaced with true happiness. Slowly she moved her face closer to his. Tears dropped onto Jane's pallid face. Then there lips touched. In that moment Lisbon felt happier than she had ever been in her entire life. His soft lips touching hers. Then they let their lips separate. Lisbon bit her lips as she moved back so she could look at him again.

"That was nice." He said as he smiled at her with his signature smile.

"I think I can hear sirens." Said Lisbon as she raised her head.

Jane's eyes became heavy and soon he was fighting to stay conscious. But he had something to fight for now. He had Lisbon. He would die for her but now he needed to live for her. He needed to fight the darkness that pulled at his mind.

His breathing became more and more painful. But looking at Lisbon took the pain away. Her smile melted him inside. He couldn't resist her. He couldn't die before he had a chance to be with her.

He loved her.

Well there is chapter two. Chapter three will be up soon I hope. Got a BV exam tomorrow so it may be the day after. See what happens. Please review.


	3. Hello

Well here is another chapter. Hope you like XD

Hello

Jane woke to the constant beep of the heart monitor. His arms and legs were heavy and his head was light. Slowly he began to open his heavy lids to see Lisbon asleep at his slide. She held his hand to her face as she leant against the blankets on the bed.

Jane smiled and let his head fall against the pillow.

"Hello," said a nurse as she entered the room "oh good your awake now." She said as she smiled at him.

Lisbon woke suddenly and looked up to see Jane smiling at her.

"Your awake!" she said with glee as she moved up and kissed him.

"What day is it?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"Thursday," she replied as she moved to look at his face " you've been here for little over a week now."

Jane looked at her quizzically.

"You've been here the whole time haven't you."

"Not the whole time," she paused and sat back down "I went home to shower and change."

Jane smiled at her again and then let his tired eyes close. He was exhausted but happy. He was happy that he had pulled through.

Now he could be with the woman he loved.

"Why did you come to me? Why not call an ambulance?" asked Lisbon as she stroked his face.

"Because I didn't think I was going to make it." Jane paused "I didn't want to die alone."

"How did you get to me?"

"Drove," he replied as he opened his eyes again.

"He needs to get some rest now" said the nurse, Lisbon had completely forgot she had been there. She nodded in reply and let Jane close his eyes again.

Well there is another chapter. Longer than the last one. Next chapter will be up soon I promise. Please review


	4. I Don't Care

Here is the fourth and Final chapter. Enjoy

I Don't Care

It had been three weeks since Jane had been released from hospital. There was never a moment where he wasn't happy. He had stayed at Lisbon's; the doctor had told her it was not a good idea for him to be on his own. After Minnelli had been informed of what happened he appointed Lisbon to be Jane's 'bodyguard', which worked even better for them.

But today was the day; he was going back to work. He and Lisbon had talked about their relationship and decided that they didn't care what people thought. Whether they were happy for them or whether they frowned upon it. Lisbon knew it was against the rules and so did Jane. But they didn't care. They wanted to be together. That's all they cared about.

Jane and Lisbon walked into the office. They held each other's hand. They paid no heed to the stares and whispers they received.

Jane leant against the pillar and Lisbon stood in front of him. It reminded her of the time Jane was blind and he touched her face. She remembered how fast her heart raced at the moment his soft hand touched her skin.

"Well this is awkward isn't?" said Jane as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah it is," she replied as she looked around "but I don't care." She said as she moved to his lips.

The kiss said it all. She was in love with this man and now everyone knew it. Van Pelt smiled at them. She was happy that her boss had found love and that it was Jane. She worried about Jane, How hard it was for him to let his wife and child go. But she was confident that now he would. That maybe he would give up his crazy obsession with red john and focus on the one thing he had found. Love.

As Lisbon pulled away Jane smiled.

"Gets better every time." He said as he kissed her again.

"Get a room." Said Rigsby as he walked past, a cocky smile escaped onto his face.

Van Pelt through Rigsby a dark look. Rigsby's cocky smile soon disappeared.

"Jane, Lisbon, a word please" said Minnelli as he poked his head round the door.

Lisbon and Jane looked at each other, reminding each other of what they had talked about, about how they would take everything Minnelli through at them.

"So you two are in a relationship now huh?" asked Minnelli as he stared at the pair from his seat.

"Yes, sir" said Jane as he smiled at Lisbon.

"Since when?"

"Since I was stabbed." Jane replied; he felt Lisbon squeeze his hand. He felt like he was a teenager telling his father he had a girlfriend.

"You two know the rules!" said Minnelli as he knitted his fingers together and let his chin rest upon them.

"We do sir." Said Lisbon as she looked to her feet. This was the part she was dreading.

"Well on this occasion I am willing to make an acceptation." Said Minnelli as he smiled at the pair.

"I feel a but coming" said Jane

"No buts, just be happy." Minnelli paused "I have been waiting for Lisbon to be happy for a long time. I believe you make her so."

Lisbon nodded as she looked up at Minnelli.

"Thank you sir." Said Jane as he and Lisbon began to leave Minnelli's office.

Jane put his hand around Lisbon's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too" she said as she let her head rest against his shoulder.

Well there it is. It has ended **sobs**. Well it had to some time. Thanks for reading. Please review


End file.
